1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the making of sun tea, and more particularly to a cylindrical adapter for holding tea bags or the like on the inside of a plastic carton for making sun tea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The making of sun tea in the prior art is generally accomplished by placing tea bags on the inside of a glass container, with string fastened to the tea bags extending out of the container and held in place by the container lid. The containers are glass, which typically hold about one gallon water/tea, and the containers are accordingly relatively heavy.
Accidents are not uncommon due to the combination of slippery glass and heavy water/tea. This, of course, is an undesirable occurrence.
The possibility of accidents, and the resulting problems with not only the slippage but also with the glass fragments, is a distinct limitation on the potential maker of sun tea.
As is well known and understood, sun tea is typically made by leaving the tea bags in the water out in the sun for several hours. Heretofore, only transparent glass containers have been used. As indicated above, the glass containers typically hold about a gallon, and usually are in the form of relatively wide-mouthed containers, such as are typically used commercially for containing mayonnaise and pickles. The wide-mouthed containers can also be purchased in grocery stores or variety stores for the purpose of making sun tea. They sometimes have decorative designs or words on the outside. However, these jars are relatively expensive to purchase.
With the inherent problems of glass, and the limited availability of glass containers, an alternative has been desirable. The apparatus of the present invention allows the use of plastic milk cartons, typically the one-gallon kind, to be used to make sun tea. Such containers are widely used and are relatively available, and of course, inexpensive.
An alternate embodiment provides a plastic jar with a relatively wide mouth, as opposed to the relatively narrow mouth of the milk carton, to be used to make sun tea.